


Emerito il Monstro

by ghoul_unknown, right_brained



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Dilf Primo, Dubious Consent, Eggs, Eldritch, Glowing dongs, Group Sex, Knotting, M/M, MONSTER FUCKER, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster Emeritus Brothers, Monster dicks, Monster sex, Monsters, Multi, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Pheromones, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Tags May Change, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Wet & Messy, glowing cum, like.. a lot of cum, so much cum...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoul_unknown/pseuds/ghoul_unknown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/right_brained/pseuds/right_brained
Summary: Cardinal Raphael Copia begins his training to become Papa, meaning he'll work alongside the elusive and terrifying Emeritus brothers. Little does our dear Cardinal know, the three boys have other plans for him...
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul, Cardinal Copia/Original Character(s), Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus I, Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus II, Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic! Co-written with my gf ghoul_unknown and material borrowed from both their fic "Ink on the Pages" and from "Mine" by QueSeraph. Using the first names Salvatore, Lorenzo, Matteo, and Raphael for Papa I, II, III, and Copia respectively.

The Emeritus family had been known as many things throughout the years: leaders of the church, excellent and skilled lovers, but above all, beasts. They had been born with pointed ears and fangs and forked tongues, along with otherworldly magics coursing through their veins. They were both feared and desired for all of these reasons.  
Papa Nihil Emeritus ruled the church of Ghost with his three sons, but as of late, he was feeling far too old and tired to rule comfortably; so he chose to appoint the next senior clergy member down the line into the ring of Papas. This man was Cardinal Raphael Copia. He had been a member of the clergy since he was very young. He was dedicated to his work and loyal to the church, despite finding that he worked with a rather… interesting group of people. He didn’t mind the siblings of sin or the ghouls that inhabited the ministry; what was really odd to him was that monsters ruled this church.  
The three Emeritus brothers were just as surprised as he was to hear they’d be working more closely with the Cardinal. He was human, meaning that the ever-stretching line of Emeritus blood would be broken with him (unless one of the boys could conceive a child, of course). At first it was awkward. The Emeritus boys were very skeptical about working with a measly human, but the more they all warmed up to him, the more they took interest in dear Raphael.  
Realizing that the three of them all fancied Raphael Copia, they decided to play a secret game. It was simple and complicated all at the same time; the simple part was that the whole point of the game was to see who could lure Raphael to bed the fastest. The complicated part was that the Cardinal was very aloof and skittish, so they all had to be very careful and meticulous about the way they approached the end goal.  
Copia had begun work one day completely unaware of the game being played against him. He made his way toward the basement carrying a box full of junk that needed sorting and putting away. He hummed to himself quietly as he entered the dim room, noticing the eery silence that had befallen the area. He shrugged it off. This was something that happened often, and he had grown used to it. He set the box down on a table and began to organize it; he was oblivious to the eyes that watched him from nearby.  
Lorenzo Emeritus was the middle of the three brothers, appropriately nicknamed Secondo at times. He was cold and bitter in personality, but despite this he often had ghouls and siblings of sin crawling all over him. He had his own fool-proof plan for getting Raphael Copia to sleep with him, and it involved intimidation. He would put himself in the corners of rooms during situations in which he wouldn’t normally need to interact with the Cardinal, just to subtly push and show him he was there and in charge. It was also an effective method in the sense that it gave him plenty of time to observe the other’s behaviors when he wasn’t around the Papas. It gave him all of the information he needed to be able to urge the Cardinal into his room.  
Lorenzo had been able to sniff out Copia’s scent from down the hall and followed him down into the basement. He watched from around the corner as Raphael began organizing, tempted to step toward him. He was prevented from doing so by the sound of his younger brother. Matteo (or Terzo for simplicity’s sake) knew what his brother was doing and made sure to project his voice enough for Raphael to hear him.  
“Lorenzo, what are you doing down here? You weren’t going to scare our poor Cardinal, were you?” Matteo flashed a sly grin at his brother, knowing he’d ruined whatever Lorenzo was about to attempt. Raphael jumped a bit at hearing the voice ring through the room.  
“Hello?” Copia called out coyly, stepping to the side to try and peer around the corner. He was relieved to see Terzo stepping out from around the corner before he pulled Secondo into view with him. Secondo looked furious as he glanced between Terzo and Copia, causing Raphael’s cheeks to gain a red hue as he self-consciously moved something on the table. Terzo just gave his brother a condescending smile before speaking.  
“I don’t think the both of us need to be down here at the same time. You can go back to your duties, Lorenzo.” Matteo kept looking at his brother, waiting for him to leave.  
“Ah, bene, I’m almost done, so I don’t think I’ll need the help, your excellence,” Raphael told him. Not wanting to cause a scene or frighten Raphael, Lorenzo grumbled and left to go back upstairs. Matteo turned to Raphael with a soft smile. His own plan to seduce Raphael was far more gentle.  
“I just thought I’d come down to observe your work, but I suppose if you’re almost done then there’s no reason for me to be down here either, is there? Unless, of course, you’d enjoy the company.” At this, Matteo found that his own soft smile was returned by Raphael.  
“I won’t keep you if you have things to do, amico,” Raphael replied.  
“No no, I don’t mind at all. I’m not busy with anything at the moment.” The only reply Terzo received was a wordless nod. Copia continued to sort the last few items, including a ritual dagger. Terzo looked over at the intricately crafted thing.  
“Ah, what a pretty thing… It’s a shame it will probably just sit down here for the next few years,” Matteo said, standing close to Raphael.  
“Would you like to have it?” Raphael asked him, holding the dagger out for him to take. Another smile crossed Matteo’s face as he carefully took the weapon from his hands.  
“Thank you, Raphael,” Matteo cooed, giving the other a nod, “I suppose I should get back to my own work now. Oh, and do feel free to talk to me any time.” Matteo tailed this with a wink as he walked away and back up the stairs. Raphael’s cheeks flushed pink again as he watched him leave. After a few moment of puzzlement he finished his work in the basement and trudged back up toward his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael Copia manages to lead the second Emeritus brother to his room, not knowing what he has in store for the dear Cardinal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first spicy chapter. Good luck!

As Copia made his way through the maze of hallways toward his little suite, he listened to the rain that had started to batter against the old building. Thunder and lightning soon followed, and Copia’s heart dropped as the power flickered and went out. He was left in the long corridor in almost complete darkness. Ghouls and siblings of sin could be heard running about in a nearby hallway, scrambling to figure out why the power had gone out. Eventually Copia was left alone in the vicinity. It was silent for several moments, before Copia turned to a noise coming from down the black, empty hall. 

The rhythmic “clack” of a staff—no, a scepter hitting the marble floor was getting ever closer to Copia. In the darkness, the faint outline of Lorenzo made its way toward him. His green eye glittered and he walked with purpose. He was dead-set on correcting his course that his younger brother had interrupted earlier. He needed to win his prize.

Raphael watched him approach, his body tensed nervously as more thunder roared above. When Lorenzo reached Raphael, he found it hard to conceal a wolfish grin. 

“Seems that the power has gone out, hmm?” 

“A-ah, sì… I wonder what’s going on,” Raphael looked up at the other with a slightly worried expression. He shivered at the feeling of the air getting colder around him. Secondo took another step toward the Cardinal, getting into his personal space.

“Shitty wiring mixed with an electrical storm typically leads to that. Now, I know you get frightened easily, would you like for me to stick by your side?” Realistically, Secondo knew he was only making Copia more worried simply by being there, but fuck, he could feel that he was just so close to getting Copia alone with him. The Cardinal continued to look up at his superior, hesitating for a moment before he nodded his head. 

“I wouldn’t mind.. I can’t see well enough to get back to my own room.” Despite being scared of the man looming over him, Copia felt he could trust him enough to stay with him. Secondo pointed to his own eyes.

“I can see in the dark, you know. I’ll have no problem taking us—I mean, leading you there.” Lorenzo’s smile became a little less threatening before he turned in the direction of Raphael’s chambers. Raphael nodded curtly and followed Lorenzo closely. In the darkness, the whole ministry looked run-down and decrepit, they seemed to be the only souls wandering the halls. Chills shot through Raphael’s spine as their footsteps and the clack of Lorenzo’s staff echoed down the hallway. Once they had reached Raphael’s room, Lorenzo turned to face him again.

“Well, here we are. I’m going back to my own room now. Unless, of course, you’d like me to stay…” Secondo’s lips curled into a smile. Copia looked up at him.

“Ah,” Copia paused as another loud crack of thunder shook the building, making him more anxious, “If you wouldn’t mind staying…” Secondo’s smile widened.

“Of course.” He stepped aside so Copia could open the door to his suite and followed him inside. He leaned his staff against the wall next to the coat rack and took off his mitre while Copia began lighting candles to illuminate the room. He took off his own hat and placed it on the counter. Each flash of lightning outside brought a very temporary light to the room. Secondo stayed nearby to help guide the Cardinal through the dark. He could feel anticipation building within him, making him bring his forked tongue out to wet his lips anxiously. Copia shuffled into his bedroom to grab a few more candles, as well as to get out of his cassock. Secondo stood in the doorway and a wild look grew in his eyes as he started to remove his papal robes. 

Raphael was now slowly taking off his cassock, unaware of the other doing the same in the doorway. He ended up in his boxer briefs and a muscle shirt he wore beneath his clothes. Upon seeing the other in such minimal clothing, Lorenzo felt his dick twitch in his pants and he tossed his robes to the floor behind him. He looked down at himself and noted the glow coming from his own groin. Raphael put his clothes away before turning to face the beast that loomed behind him. His face flushed pink as he saw the glow coming from Lorenzo’s pants. 

“Y-your excellence.. ah.. what’s that?” Copia asked meekly. Secondo let out a shaky breath before growling and looking at him with eyes overflowing with lust. Then he chuckled almost darkly. 

“That would be my cock, Cardinal. Would you like to see it?” Secondo began undoing the button and zipper of his slacks. Copia became flustered, too baffled to speak while still staring at the other with a red face. He watched, unsure of what to expect. He’d never been anywhere close to intimate with any of the brothers. 

Lorenzo freed his glowing need from his pants and boxers, giving it a few good strokes for Raphael’s viewing pleasure. It definitely wasn’t human; the head was ribbed a couple inches back and his shaft had an interesting curve to it. It glowed more brightly now that it was out in the open, creating a dim, green glow that illuminated a small portion of space surrounding it. Raphael hesitantly stepped toward the beast, thinking that it was so bizarre to watch Lorenzo so casually stroke himself in front of him. His mind started to wander and he bit his lip as he thought about how the glowing cock would feel inside him. His own cock twitched in his boxers. 

“You want it inside you, don’t you? You want to feel my cock fill you up.” Secondo growled again. He could feel his animalistic desire taking over as his abdomen started to burn with his increasing arousal. His words caused Copia to whimper. His own need was obvious now; the other’s words had worked him up.

“Yes, Papa…” 

Secondo stepped toward him and lifted him with terrifying strength. Then he placed him on the bed, practically tearing the thin muscle shirt from Copia’s body. Copia felt like a doll as he was lifted and let out a gasp as Secondo ripped the shirt. He squirmed on the bed. Secondo thought for a moment, looking the smaller man over with a glance. He decided not to torture the poor man’s throat by stuffing his cock in it, so instead he grabbed Copia’s wrist and made him grab his dick. 

“Jerk me off,” Lorenzo commanded. Raphael had sat up as his wrist was grabbed. He shivered as he felt the thick thing against his palm, realizing how big the other actually was. He brought his other hand up and used both of them to stroke Lorenzo. Lorenzo let out another primal growl from deep in his throat. His hips bucked involuntarily from the pleasure as he took off his own shirt. He could hardly wait to feel Raphael’s tight little ass around him. Raphael let out a shaky breath that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, watching the other’s cock twitch and glow in his hands. Heat spread through his body and he made a quiet noise, looking up at Lorenzo shyly. 

“Hnngh.. fuck, you’re such a good little thing,” Secondo moaned out as he finished taking off his pants. He leaned down to strip Copia of his boxers. Copia shivered at the touch.

“Do you have any lube in here? This will be very unpleasant without it,” Secondo said to him very matter-of-factly. Copia nodded silently and got up to grab lube from his nightstand. 

“Perfect,” Lorenzo made Raphael lie back on the bed and spread his legs before lubing up his fingers. He had to stretch him out a bit first. There was no way in hell he’d be able to fit his cock in without him being at least a little bit relaxed. One by one he started to insert his fingers. Raphael breathed softly as he was worked open, then he moaned and gripped the sheets as another finger was pushed into him. He bit his lip and looked at Lorenzo while biting his lip. After he’d worked him open a bit, Lorenzo sat next to him on the bed and patted his lap.

“Sit.” Secondo’s cock stood up and he felt it throb while he waited for Copia to oblige. The smaller man bit his lip again and nodded, crawling over to the other and moving to sit on his lap. Secondo’s glowing dick was between them, and the sight made Copia shudder as another wave of arousal hit him. He felt hot and he moaned softly.

“Y-your dark excellence…”

“Is something wrong?” Secondo tried not to let his annoyance show; he was so painfully close to sealing the deal. 

“N-no.” Copia shook his head and looked at Secondo with need in his expression. He shifted his hips in the monster’s lap. 

“I’ll be as gentle as I can,” Secondo assured him before he grabbed his ass and pulled him closer. He licked his fangs before using the grip on Copia’s ass to lift him up a bit, making him sink back onto his cock. He made sure to enter slowly so as to not hurt the other, the glow from his dick disappearing into Copia. Copia gasped and let out a loud moan of pleasure. He sunk down onto the other and felt his cock twitch again inside him now. He felt another rush of arousal and whimpered and mewled. Secondo was so overcome with the desire to mate that he bit down into Copia’s neck before he slowly started to fuck him. He carefully moved in and out of him, the ribbed head and curve of his cock brushing against the other man’s prostate with each motion.

“A-ah, Lorenzo!” Raphael let out a cry of pleasure, is back arching as he felt the other man’s hands on his body. He trembled as he became overwhelmed with pleasure. Lorenzo made noises that were a mix of growling and moaning as he picked up the pace of his hips. He felt euphoric at the feeling of Raphael clenching around him, and internally he basked in the victory of being the first to bed him. His tongue darted out to lick at the bite mark he had made while one of his hands moved from Raphael’s hip and up to pull his hair. Raphael whimpered at this and at the other increasing the speed at which his hips were moving. His own cock was already leaking pre cum as he continued to moan and cry out. Lorenzo thrusted up into him faster and faster, his cock somehow fucking deeper into the other. He moaned between giving little bites and kisses to Raphael’s neck.

“I-I can’t… I… haaah… I’m going to cum!” Copia cried out and whimpered loudly, his body jolting as the other fucked him. His legs trembled as he felt his climax growing closer. 

“Come for me, mi amore,” Secondo purred to him, feeling his own release building in his gut. He fucked as fast and hard as he could in an attempt to speed up the other’s release. It worked, and soon Copia let out a final shattered cry and screamed the other’s name. His own stomach became tacky with cum. Secondo groaned just as loudly as he came, filling Copia with a load of glowing cum. It was no normal amount of cum, either, it was enough to cause a faint green glow to come from inside Copia’s gut; he rode out his orgasm and filled him up as much as he could. Copia squirmed and whined as he felt himself get full of the stuff. Then, most likely from his magic, Secondo summoned a plug from seemingly out of nowhere. He pulled out of Copia and swiftly replaced his cock with the plug, trapping his glowing load inside of him. There was still cum on his cock after pulling out. Copia looked wrecked as Secondo leaned back and looked at him with heavy eyes.

“Now.. hah.. lick it off.” Lorenzo’s cock twitched again as he saw Raphael’s stomach glowing, realizing he’d pumped him full of more of his seed than he’d thought. Raphael flushed red again and moaned as he slowly slipped off of the other’s lap. He kneeled in front of him, gently moving to grab Lorenzo’s cock and lapping up the cum off of the head of his cock. Some of the cum stuck to his lips and chin. 

“Mmm… good boy,” Secondo moaned as he ran his fingers through Raphael’s hair. Copia shivered at the pet name and looked up at the other man with half-lidded eyes. A knock at the door interrupted their peaceful moment of clarity. Secondo grumbled and lifted the exhausted Cardinal onto the bed before he quickly put his pants back on, stuffing his softening cock back into his pants. He growled again when he opened the door to see his brother Terzo standing there. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copia and Papa II have fun in the shower and have a nice breakfast together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter this time around, I figured I'd at least give you something to read lmao

“Hello there, Matteo. What do you want?” Terzo grumbled at his brother in response and felt anger heating up his cheeks and chest. He was too late, his brother had already taken Copia as his “mate.” Copia didn’t realize Terzo was at the door; he was still panting and sighing into his duvet; his tired form was visible from the main entry to his living quarters. Terzo saw him and the glow emanating from his belly, which confirmed his suspicion. He bared his fangs at his brother. Seeing Copia there on the bed made him aroused, and what made it worse is that the room reeked of sex pheromones, and the hot scent only fueled his desire. Now he was even more pissed that he couldn’t fuck him with Secondo in the way. 

Still unaware of what was going on in the doorway, Copia sat up and rubbed his face before he finally noticed the glow from his stomach; he shivered and got up to go wash his face in the bathroom.

“Matteo, I suggest you leave me and my mate in peace. Go now.” Lorenzo demanded before shutting the door. Matteo growled again and tried to calm down his lust and rage after his brother shut him out. Raphael wandered back into the bedroom in a robe. He looked at Lorenzo.

“What’s going on?” 

“Oh, just my brother trying to barge in on us. Don’t worry about it, caro,” Lorenzo gently pressed a hand to the other’s swollen stomach. He continued to speak as his face filled with pride. “How long do you think you can keep it in?” 

“I-I don’t know..” Raphael blushed yet again as he looked down at the hand on his stomach. He felt oddly warm, but he was more calm than anything. 

“Maybe I could watch it all drip out of you in the shower, hm?” Secondo said as he bit his lip and pulled Copia closer by his hips. He could picture it now, standing beneath the hot water with him to watch his glowing seed drip down Copia’s legs and illuminate the shower, only to fill him up again once he was empty. Copia shivered and nodded his head. Secondo stepped into the bathroom with him and turned on the water in the shower. He could feel himself getting hard again as he took off his pants. Copia watched the steam fill the room as he removed his robe, biting his lip yet again as he glanced at the other’s cock. Then he climbed into the hot shower. 

It all happened just as Lorenzo had imagined it. He joined Raphael in the shower and got close to him to remove the plug from his ass, causing Raphael to moan. Slowly but surely, the luminescent cum started to drip down the Cardinal’s thighs. Lorenzo carefully pressed into Raphael’s belly again, causing more to spill from him. The floor beneath them glowed dimly. Raphael watched the stuff ooze from him for a moment before looking up at Lorenzo.

“There’s so much…”

“There’s more where that came from.” Lorenzo replied with a chuckle. He watched as the glowing in the other’s belly began to dissipate. His own cock was glowing again, blatantly revealing his revived arousal. He waited for the last of the cum to leave Raphael, who sighed shakily.

“Are you going to fuck me again?” His voice was soft as he spoke. He eyed Lorenzo’s cock.

“Do you want me to fuck you again? I won’t if you don’t want me to.” Lorenzo said to him. He was hoping he’d say yes, but worst case scenario he’d just jack himself off and that would be the end of it.

“Please, Lorenzo…” Copia pleaded, moving to stroke Secondo’s cock. A shiver shot through Secondo’s spine and his dick twitched in Copia’s hand. At that he lifted him up again and used his body to press Copia back against the wall, effectively pinning him there before he started to work his cock into him again. Copia made a cry of pleasure as he easily sunk down on to the other’s cock again. 

Secondo fucked him more roughly this time around, confident that Copia could handle it. He pounded him into the tile of the shower and let out hot moans against his neck. Copia cried out his name and clawed at his back. Eventually Secondo came, pumping another huge load into him and filling him up. Rather than plugging him up again, he just let it all drip from him again. Copia cried out again as the other came inside him, sighing as he felt the cum leaking from him. He watched Secondo pull out of him and set him back on his feet again. Then Secondo got on his knees and put his mouth around Copia’s need. He teased the tip with his forked tongue before sucking him off to help him finish. Copia’s hips bucked into the other’s mouth. It only took a few moments of this before the Cardinal’s legs were trembling and he was coming into the other’s mouth. 

Lorenzo moaned around him and swallowed his cum, licking his lips as he leaned away from him. He stood up to give Raphael a soft kiss. Raphael returned it before he sighed tiredly and lathered himself in soap. Lorenzo also cleaned himself off, then he dried off before putting his clothes on again. 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Lorenzo said before leaving Raphael’s suite. Raphael nodded and put on some clean boxers along with his robe. Lorenzo came back with a tin full of little chocolate pies and brought them over to him. Raphael was a bit confused, but he still leaned closer to take one from the tin. He ate it happily with a satisfied sound, eating a few more before licking his fingers clean. Once he’d finished chewing Lorenzo handed him a bottle of water to wash it down and to rehydrate him after the rigorous sex they’d had. He took a single pie for himself as he watched Raphael curl up in the bed after he’d taken a long drink of water. 

“I will see you tomorrow, mi amore. I’m leaving the rest of the pie here for you.” Secondo set the pie on the nightstand and gave the smaller man a kiss on the forehead. He hesitated to leave, partly because he remembered the storm outside, and he didn’t want Copia to be afraid. Copia was already fast asleep, but Secondo decided to stay anyway. He stripped off his clothes again and crawled into bed with him, spooning him and draping an arm over him. Copia curled up into the warmth and let out a quiet noise in his sleep.

When Raphael awoke the next morning, the storm outside had continued to rage on and the power was still out. He quietly got out of the bed and slipped on some sweatpants and a sweater and walked out to his kitchen to make some coffee on the gas stove. While the coffee was brewing he thought about what he could cook without power. He went to the fridge and chose to make bacon, eggs, and some toast. The smells of the food filled the apartment as he cooked. 

Lorenzo rolled over in the bed and opened his eyes, realizing he was still in Raphael’s room as he looked around it. He stood up and put his pants on and walked out to the kitchen. He hugged Raphael from behind and buried his face into his neck with a sleepy sound. Raphael looked up at the other man and let a light smile tug at his lips. 

“Good morning, your excellence,” he spoke softly, half of his attention still on his cooking, “I made you a cup of coffee.”

“I see this, thank you.” Secondo stepped away from him and picked up the mug before taking a sip. He took his coffee to the window, where he opened the curtains to let in some of the gray daylight. Several minutes later Copia finished cooking and dished up the food; he set the table before sitting down with Secondo and giving him a coy glance. His expression was returned with a rare, caring smile from Secondo. 

“Thank you for making this,” he started. “As your superior I’m going to tell you that you may take the day off. There isn’t much you can do in the dark today anyway.” Copia responded with a nod. They ate together in relative silence. 

Lorenzo hid his pleasure with how good the food tasted. It was a simple breakfast: eggs, bacon, and toast; the protein was a smart choice on Raphael’s part. Even though the Emeritus family could certainly eat normal human foods (chocolate pie, for example) with no issues, meat and proteins were what they favored most. He practically wolfed down his breakfast and licked his lips and fangs clean with his forked tongue once he was finished. Raphael hummed to himself as he started to quietly clean up and wash the dishes. Lorenzo stood from his chair and put on his robes. Raphael scanned the apartment for a candle and a candlestick holder before lighting it up, an orange glow cast on his face as he turned to Lorenzo. 

“I’m going to find the others and see what’s going on.”

“Alright. I’m going back to my chambers to get some clean clothing,” Secondo replied as he grabbed his mitre and scepter before turning to leave. 

  
  



End file.
